ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Prillin101
Welcome to the Wiki! Welcome Prillin101 to the Ultra Dragon Ball Wiki! Here you can make your own cannon, fanon, or even Team Four Star! Or you can bring over pages from the Dragon Ball Wiki (Just copy and paste the contents) and yes that is allowed. Also, please read the Rules before editing. I hope you have a great fun time! Hey I noticed your message to Supremegogeta and then I checked your profile (jeenking) and I noticed that it says you were globaly blocked by wikia, I would suggest going to wikia support and asking why your account was blocked. 00:17, December 6, 2011 (UTC) I saw the message you left Supremegogeta (Sorry for looking I was just curious because I've never seen you on the wiki before) and you're blocked because MonsterRancherTheGreat reported you to Wikia Staff for being underage and now you're blocked from all of Wikia (Yeah stupid I know). I hope you stick around for a little while, the wiki just isn't the same without you and SpiritBomb. A lot has happened since you left. I'm still an admin and I'm awesome at a lot of stuff. December 5 Oh, well that sucks. December 5 Hmm.. maybe xD I dont really remember. Welcome back! 02:25, December 29, 2011 (UTC) 'Lo! 'Lo Prillin! Glad to see you're coming back! Would you like me to make you a new sig? December 29 Okay. If you change your mind I can do shading and lines. I hope you don't mind that I changed a couple of things, I made it so that it said Prill before the pic then in101 after so that it said your username and I made it so that before the pic it links to your userpage and after the pic it links to your talkpage. You do remember how to make it so that it shows up when you use the sig button, right? December 29 Oh, okay. Well you go to your preferences and put User:Prillin101/sig2 in the sig area. Then when you press the sig button it should show up. If for some reason it doesn't you can use your sig like I use all of mine by writing . December 29 IDK WHY he's inactive, honestly, I think he just doesnt care for the wiki. He'll be on before Christmas Break ends. 16:26, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Oh sorry, I told you wrong :P. You're actually supposed to put sorry. If that doesn't work you'll have to use it the other way. December 29 No No i am not leaving but I wont be as active as I was before. Supremegogeta 20:47, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey It's nice to see you're back on the wiki, just wanted to say. :D 16:25, December 31, 2011 (UTC) I don't think we talked much then. 17:07, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Reply I think the Wiki is small meaduim. Supremegogeta 23:45, January 13, 2012 (UTC) 'Lo Prillin! Not much, just browsin' the wiki activity. January 13 Yeah, my avatar is Ichigo, the main character from Bleach, as a Visored. The Dragon Ball RP Series is either going to be cancelled or re-made on the DBW and Dragon Ball Users Unleashed isn't a role-play thing, it's a user-story and I'm gonna start it today. January 14 I told everynoe I knew about about it. I agve them links and told them what it was about and everytime I saw a new user on a Wiki i was on I would invite them over to this one. Then we got the spotlight and I posted links to it on my YouTube and other Wiki user pages. Supremegogeta 22:04, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey bro! Its sweet! Keep up the good work. 01:19, January 27, 2012 (UTC) No sorry I am not a fan of the movie or books but good luck on the Wiki hope it works out for you. Supremegogeta 22:20, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Goku's wife's name is Chi-Chi... just saiyan Chiaotzu45 was here :D 20:48, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Hey! :D Hey man, long time no see! It's great to see you're back!!! :D :D :D 23:02, February 2, 2012 (UTC) I talked wih one of the mods, and he decided to unban me! :3 23:14, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Hi GenkiDamaXL (talk) 15:09, July 28, 2012 (UTC)My name is based on Japanese Spirit Bomb with XL on end. No, i'm not. dfh u so dumbh............................................................. not me. its not me who did that its my mind that made me do that or its just not me Goku. 16:18, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Reply I guess the one way to do it is to post it, add the categories, along with the category "Article Stubs". AssassinHood - Leave me a message! 16:38, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Sorry. Im sorry about my insults on you but anyways tell AssasinHood i said this. Goku. 18:04, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Sorry I haven't responded 'til now, I forgot, anyway, the Prilin page is much better quality, and even though the Prillin page was made by old users without copy and paste, there's still not much use keeping, I'm think I'm going to delete Prillin. 13:39, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Re I love Naruto, lol. AssassinHood - Leave me a message! 14:05, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Nice Go for it! AssassinHood - Leave me a message! 11:38, September 14, 2012 (UTC) RE: For me it's Itachi, then Obito. AssassinHood - Leave me a message! 14:15, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Maybe he was afraid that Orochimaru would take over him. AssassinHood - Leave me a message! 14:27, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Orochimaru is a tricky bastard, you know. AssassinHood - Leave me a message! 14:35, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Meet me on chat. It's Jiraiya here, BTW. AssassinHood - Leave me a message! 14:46, September 15, 2012 (UTC)